


To Bits

by Nerd_of_Camelot



Series: Dick and Dami Week 2021 [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Dick Grayson is Damian Wayne's Parent, Dick Grayson is a Better Parent Than Bruce Wayne, Family Feels, Gen, Not Beta Read, Short, Short & Sweet, dickanddamiweek2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_of_Camelot/pseuds/Nerd_of_Camelot
Summary: Day 1:#JustSiblingThings|English As A Second Language| "Did you really mean that?""Of course I meant it. I love you to bits. And if Bruce isn't going to take care of you out of love, then I don't want him to have you."
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Series: Dick and Dami Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201463
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71
Collections: DickAndDamiWeek2021





	To Bits

“… Did you really mean that?” Damian found himself asking, shoulders hunched as he walked at Dick’s side out of the Cave.

He hated the faltering in his posture, but he just… Couldn’t seem to make himself stand up straight.

Not after that.

That had been… Nearly frightening.

Dick was quiet, unnervingly so, but he did glance down at him and lift a brow ― silently asking what he meant, if Damian knew him. And he liked to think that he knew him. Even if that had been something he never thought he’d see, tha the thought Dick was not capable of.

“... What you said to Father just now.” He clarified, “About…” The tremor in his own voice made him want to crawl out of his skin. He took a moment to settle himself the best he could before continuing, “About him.” He hesitated, “… About me.”

They’d crested the stairs to enter the house mere seconds ago, as he was speaking, and now they paused.

Or, well, Dick paused, and Damian stalled to stay at his side. He didn’t think he could bear getting too far from him at the moment. Things felt odd and as much as he hated admitting even in his mind that he felt unsettled… He felt unsettled, and Dick was something stable for him to hold onto.

_ “You’re his father, Bruce, but you’re not his  _ **_dad._ ** _ You have to do more than help conceive him to be his dad. You’re not even  _ **_my_ ** _ dad, or Tim’s, and you weren’t Jason’s either. You’re a  _ **_benefactor._ ** _ That’s all. You gave us a house and schooling, but you weren’t ever our dad, and I’ll be damned if I let you do that to Damian, too.” _

Dick  _ wanted _ to be something stable for him to hold onto.

_ “I love him more than you’re ever going to, Bruce. You want him because you feel like you have to take care of him. I want him because I  _ **_love him._ ** _ You’d give him back to Talia if you could, so don’t tell me you don’t want me to have him.” _

Dick  _ loved him. _

And Dick was watching him, now, still stiff and still carrying an anger in his posture that Damian rarely ever saw. But his eyes weren’t angry, and his posture was softening, and his expression turned to one far more familiar after a moment. An expression of fondness ― a sad sort of fondness, but fondness nonetheless.

“Of course I meant it.” Dick finally said, softly, “I meant every word of it, even if I could have been wrong about one or two things.” He paused, then gave a weak smile, “But I meant it. I love you to bits, Dami. And if Bruce isn’t going to take care of you out of love, I don’t want him to have you.”

And Damian knew that, ultimately, it was his choice. He knew that if he wanted to go to his Father, Dick would let him.

… But he didn’t want to.

He knew there was no one but Dick to see him right now, so he let himself show a little bit of weakness. Just a little. Because he knew that Dick would not hold it against him, and he knew that Dick would protect him no matter what.

He faltered, and he swallowed, and he threw his arms around Dick’s waist and hugged him as tightly as he could.

“Love you,” Dick said, again, hugging him in return.

“... Tt.”

But Dick knew what he meant. He knew that he did.


End file.
